Incomplete
by lovephee
Summary: A little oneshot of the spoilers from 4x09. I suck at summaries.


This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how tonight, the night that he finally had found the courage to say what he needed to say, the night that she said yes to his four worded question, was supposed to end. But it was how it had ended.

The limo had shown absolutely no sign of being hijacked, or the driver being undercover, but that was just what made Damien Darhk a real supervillain. He could disguise his evil doings with the flick of a wrist. But Oliver was good at noticing when things were about to go wrong - for most of his life things went wrong for him, but tonight, he had gone blind to the cruelty of the world, the world that so clearly didn't want him to be happy, because he was. He had gone blind to the cruelty, because he had succumbed to the happiness of being with the woman he loves the most.

Oliver hadn't even noticed how close the limo that him and Felicity were in was getting to the edge of the bridge, so close to teetering over the edge and falling into the river bank, because he was lost in her eyes, so unbelievably happy. They were one of those couples that were going to make people sick because they were so cute.

Felicity's smile was captivating him, her blue eyes alive and lit up with happiness - at least, that was what he hoped it was. He needed to at least think that she had been happy right before hell had come to earth.

The limo swerved sharply to the left of the bridge, as it flipped in the air, Oliver's head smashed forward, hitting the seat of the car, his eyes squeezed shut waiting for the further impact that never happened. Instead, all he could hear was the sound of water filling the car.

His eyes reopened, instantly finding Felicity's, the happiness that filled them just moments ago was replaced by fear, unimaginable, heartwrenching, fear as she struggled against the seatbelt.

"Oliver..." Felicity whispered, as she let herself stop struggling against the seatbelt. The water was rising quicker than either of them thought possible, and then her hand found his underneath the water. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. We're both going to be fine, we're going to get out of here." Oliver whispered, he was unsure of whether he was trying to convince Felicity, or himself. The water was rising quicker and quicker, it was now up to their necks. Another five minutes, and they'd both be swallowed by the rising tide.

"Oliver, you have to get out of here." Felicity whispered, squeezing his hand tighter. She was telling him to go - but yet she didn't want to let go of his hand, the feel of it in her considerably smaller one was a comfort.

"I'm not leaving you." Oliver said, firmly.

Felicity shook her head. "But Oliver, the city needs you. You can get out, get help, and come back for me, please. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you didn't get out of here safe."

"And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you here alone. I'm not leaving you, Felicity."

She could feel tears escaping, cascading down her cheeks. "Oliver, in probably less than a minute the water is going to come over my head. I'm going to drown. But you? You are not. You are going to get out of here in the minimal amount of time you have more than me, okay? Will you do that for me?"

"No." Oliver whispered. "I'm. Not. Leaving. You. If we get out of here, we get out of here together."

"Oliver, please." Felicity pleaded, nothing but desperation in her voice.

He shook his head. "Felicity, you and I? We are not being seperated again. Be it by Damien Darhk, death, anything. We have been seperated too many times, and we are going to get married. We're going to have kids. We're going to have our happy ending. We've waited too long for it - we deserve it."

"But Oliver," Felicity smiled through her tears, "don't you see? We're happy. We've been happy. This is our happy ending."

"Felicity - no, this can't be the way it ends." Oliver shouted, punching the roof of the limo, as Felicity sucked in a large breath of air, before she was swallowed by the still rising water. He could feel her body shaking as she tried to dislodge the seatbelt, but it still wouldn't give.

Oliver inhaled, before he ducked under the water, searching frantically for something to try and get Felicity out of the seatbelt - anything sharp that could cut through the fabric. But there was nothing.

Felicity could feel herself growing tired, and weak. She was running out of air, and she couldn't inhale anymore. She was getting cold, being submerged in ice cold water would do that to you.

Oliver was frantic. He couldn't lose her, not now. He knew he could get his door open, was there any possible way he could get her out of the seat and save them both? He had enough strength left to hold her while he swam up to shore, he was sure of it.

But then Oliver felt Felicity's hand weakly grabbing his, and that's when he looked into her eyes. They had no fight left in them. She was exhausted, and weak, and about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Oliver, still holding onto Felicity's hand with his left one, smashed at the door with his right hand, trying to dislodge it so he could get Felicity out. She might not have any fight left, but he did. He'd fight enough for the both of them - surely that would be enough to save them both.

Her other hand clasped around the top of his arm, and he looked around to face her. She just shook her head. There was no point, it was of no use. They were both going to die.

Felicity's eyes were growing heavy, her body freezing cold, and her chest aching with the longing to breathe air that wouldn't submerge her lungs in water. She let the hand that was on Oliver's upper arm move his face to look at hers.

 _I love you._ She mouthed, and she knew she was crying when she said it. She held onto his hand as tight as she possibly could, as she felt her mind drifting onto wonderous things, before she passed out.

Oliver could feel himself screaming her name, but all that came out of his mouth was bubbles, as her hand slipped out of his grasp. He furiously kicked at the door, finally feeling it starting to move slightly, pain gripping at his chest, exhaustion unfurling behind his eyes.

Then he saw it. The shadow of a person swimming towards the limo, pulling the door that he had so desperately been trying to open for the last ten minutes open.

The final thing Oliver could remember was the person pulling him out of the limo, his eyes only seeing Felicity's frail body, still beautiful even when she was submerged into the deep depths of the ocean before everything became dark.


End file.
